Storming the Castle
by Bsquared19
Summary: Do you really think Beckett is just gonna roll over and take Gina stealing her man? In her precinct no less? Yes, it's another post finale story...Hope you're not sick of them yet! PS - Upped the rating for language and probably more if you're lucky!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ok here's one more version I haven't seen yet...It's been running through my head all day and it's kinda tired...But I had to get it out! Before you start worrying, Reality is complete, I just have two more chapters to post. And if you're coming over from the boneyard, I'm putting the finishing touches on Eraser this weekend. ~B2**

Chapter 1

Two days. It had been two days since he had left to go play house in the Hamptons with Gina. Two days and she still couldn't get the whole thing out of her head. Huffing in frustration she looks at her phone in desperation, _What the hell can I do? I refuse to sit her an be a mope, that is not me. And of course crime has taken a vacation so there's no distraction to keep me busy. _Standing up from her chair she silently passes by Ryan and Esposito on her way down to Lanie without even so much as a nod of acknowledgement.

"She's comin Lane. It's on you." Esposito says into his phone when she's safely in the elevator and away from them. "We've got to do something to snap her out of this."

Walking into autopsy Beckett is accosted by the chill in the air as she searches for her friend. Spotting Lanie closing a chill drawer she shuffles over. "Girl you gotta make up your mind. This is not you. The woman I know does not roll over and let things happen. She fights for herself and for her man."

"What am I supposed to do Lanie? I don't even know where he is in the Hamptons. And I'm not just going to call him. That's ridiculous, I'm not some teenage girl losing her crush here. I wouldn't even know where to begin anyway."

Grabbing her friends slumped shoulders Lanie pushes her up against the wall and holds her there. "Now you listen to me and you listen good. First of all, he's pining around here for weeks while you play with Demming and now you're moping around while he's reliving his past. Second of all, Does it bother you at all that she came into your space, took your time, your weekend and left with your man?"

Beckett seems to comoe alive at her words, eyes flashing with indignation. She pushes off the wall forcefully and takes to pacing in front of the autopsy table. "Of course it does, but what am I supposed to do here Lanie?"

"Girl, you stayed at his loft for what 2 weeks after the whole 'blow up Beckett's apartment' thing? You spent time with his family, do you seriously have no way to find him?" _Ah, that'd be the light going on. Thank the Lord._

Holding up her finger indicating she needs a minute Beckett pulls out her phone searching for a number, then hits the call button. Her pacing slows to a stop as the phone dials.

Finally a voice answers, "Kate?"

"Yeh, hey Alexis, I'm sorry to bother you, I know you're probably in the middle of a class --"

"Nope, actually you caught me between, I'm walking across the campus now. What's up?"

"Listen I know this may seem weird, but I really need to get your dad's address in the Hamptons, you know where he ran off to with Gina for the summer?"

"Gina? He took Gina to the Hamptons? Are you sure? He can't stand Gina."

"Yep she showed up at the precinct and they left together heading up to the Hamptons." _All cozy._

"Huh, he didn't tell me all that when I talked to him last night. He just said he'd locked himself in the downstairs study and wasn't letting himself out till he fixed the book." _No wonder he locked the door if she's there._

"Wait, fixed the book? I thought he needed to finish the book..." _The book is finished? But he said she was nagging him and it wasn't done._

"Oh, no. It's finished, but he decided about a week ago that he wanted to rewrite some scenes between Heat and Rook. He wasn't happy with an arc or something. Why did you need to find him?" _Please let it be why I think it is..._

"Well, you see, here's the thing. He thought I was spending the weekend at the beach with Tom, but I broke up with Tom. And then I was talking to your dad trying to explain when Gina came --" Beckett held the phone away from her ear so Lanie could hear the squeal. _Finally, they finally get a talk and she ruins it! Good grief if it was possible to dislike that woman any more..._

"Ooo OOo Is this like one of those movies where the heroine goes off to fight for what's rightfully hers? Cause I want you to know I'm totally on your side. Anything I can do to help..." Beckett smiles and gives Lanie a thumbs up.

"I just need the address and I'll be on my way."

"Oh, I'll do better than that. Go home, pack a bag, and be downstairs in an hour. I'll send a car over for you, Michael is an excellent driver. He takes me everywhere, he knows the way and his car has a pass and gate remote."

"Alexis really, I just need the address..."

"Kate, listen to me, you can't get near the house without the car pass and the remote. Even if I call up I can't be sure you'll be able to get in, not even your badge will budge security. Really it's no trouble, Michael loves to drive and his sister lives twenty minutes from our cottage, he'll just go visit her for as long as you're there." _Or until dad sends him home._

"Ok, if you're sure--"

"Seriously, you need to keep that woman away from my dad. I can't believe he lasted the ride up there with her in the car. Just promise me you won't let her get to you. She's evil. Don't listen to a thing she says until you talk to my dad. Promise?"

"Ok Lex, I promise. I'm gonna head home now. Good luck with your class."

"OH, Kate, call me later when you can, ok? Let me know how it goes. And one more thing,"

"Yeh Lex?"

"My father likes the way you look in red."

"Ok, Lex. Thanks for everything. Bye.

"Yep, Bye Kate."

Snapping her phone shut she glances over at Lanie to fill in the other side of the conversation. " Ok so, long story short. She's sending a car to take me. Gina is evil. And Castle likes me in red. I gotta get home and pack, I've only got an hour before the car picks me up at my apartment."

Shooing her toward the door Lanie follows her out the door. "Go go go. I got all the stuff here. I'll go talk to Montgomery and the boys, you just get home. Take a shower, wear those jeans we bought last week and those red stilettos and the red halter and um, accessories. He won't know what hit him, plus it's pretty comfortable in case you need to take Miss Thang out. GO."

Running out the door to her car, Beckett flies through evening traffic to her apartment as Lanie makes her way upstairs with the news.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so here's the next installment. Feedback is appreciated. Speaking of feedback, I have the 3****rd**** chapter written, but I've had two friends tell me that it's a bit harsh to Gina…Let me know if you think they'd be making nice or having it out over Castle. Thanks for all your reviews! ~B2**

Chapter 2

Emerging from the elevator, Lanie is met by three sets of questioning eyes. _Well, the Captain joined the party too huh. Glad I have good news._

"Ok. First, Captain, Beckett needs to use some vacation time, but I'm not sure how much." She waits for his nod and then continues. "She's going home to change, she got a hold of Alexis and that girl was all over it, her driver is taking Beckett up to Castle. He's picking her up in an hour."

All three men sigh in relief. "Once she gets there it'll be cake. We all know he loves her. This Gina thing was just a speed bump." Ryan voices what they're all thinking.

"Think positive thoughts for our friends gentleman, they have a date with destiny tonight." Turning on her heel she heads back down to her office. _And I have a date with tall, dark and dead. Last one for today, then I can have a scotch._

Across town Beckett steps from the shower and towels off, searching her drawers for a few essentials as well as the 'accessories' Lanie suggested. Throwing things in a duffle bag and pulling on her clothes, she swipes some makeup on her face and puts smoky shadow over her eyes. _He likes heat, I'll give him some Heat. He doesn't know how much like her I can be, he's about to learn. _Placing her spare .22, handcuffs, and her badge in her purse she shoulders both bags and slips into her sneakers. _I can put the stilettos on when I get up there. _Then she heads down to the street to wait for her ride_. Only 7:20,_ _57 minutes, not bad. _

As she steps out the door a black Escalade pulls up and a tall, broad shouldered, blond emerges from the driver's side and comes to greet her. _About 35, he looks like he should be a bodyguard...Yeh that's probably the intention, for Alexis. _His green eyes dance as he takes her bag. "Good Evening Detective, Miss Alexis tells me you're on a recovery mission." He smiles and opens the back door to let her enter the vehicle and get settled. "My name is Michael, please let me know if I can do anything at all to assist you."

Smiling warmly back at him she says, "Why thank you Michael. You probably know better than I what I'm up against. Maybe you can fill me in on the layout and particulars on the drive up?"

"With pleasure Detective. I'm guessing you didn't get a chance to eat, Alexis requested that I pick up some fruit salad and pad thai from her favorite restaurant for you, it's in the bag on the floor." _So that's the heavenly scent I smell. _ "And I took the liberty of icing a bottle of Rick's favorite Krug champagne as well as some Perrier for you, I believe she mentioned that the citrus flavoring was your favorite when you stayed at the loft. If that is to your liking then we'll be on our way. Or if you prefer I can stop anywhere along the way to indulge you. Miss Alexis made it quite clear that you are a member of the family. Whatever you need, you just ask." Closing her door he secures her bag in the back, then gets comfortable in the driver's seat and lowers the glass divider. Pulling out into traffic he says, "I assume the glass is ok down, Detective, since you want to talk. If you'd prefer, we can use the intercom."

"Please Michael, call me Kate, and no I don't need the glass." She pours herself a flute of champagne. _Hey, it's open and iced, I might as well have a glass or two on this ride. _"So what are the basics I should know?"

"Well Kate, the ride is a little over two and a half hours as we're going to East Hampton. In case you're interested, the route we'll be taking consists mostly of 495 and 27. If it was light out you'd be able to see the ocean for most of the ride. The Castle 'Cottage' is in a gated beach front community toward Montauk. I'm not sure what exactly you'd like to know, but as family, I welcome any questions you may have, it'll make the time fly by faster."

"Ok, I'm gonna dig into this thai so how about we start with the property and the house." Picking up the fork she opens the cardboard container. _Yum. Thank you Alexis._

"Sure, so as I mentioned, the cottage, Ma Fuite, is in a gated community on the Atlantic. The property is a little over an acre, Rick bought it about 8 years ago, after his second divorce when his Storm series really took off. He said he wanted an escape, hence the name. There is a main house with 5 bedrooms, 6 and a half baths along with two soundproof studies for Rick to write in, one upstairs and one down. He doesn't like to be disturbed by random people passing through when his mother has parties. '_He just said he'd locked himself in the downstairs study and wasn't letting himself out till he fixed the book.' Ok._ The kitchen, great room, dining room and game room are all on the main floor. The deck runs along the entire back of the house facing the ocean which is just past the dunes protecting the pool and hot tub he had put in 5 years ago. The property also has a carriage house which is used obviously as a garage and a 4 bedroom guest house for staff when the Castles are up. Right now if Rick is up there, he probably has his driver, Chris, and chef, Yvonne, with him. Why he keeps a personal chef on call up here I'll never know, she cooks more for the staff then she does for him. You'll like her though, she's very affable and fiesty. And she makes him listen to her_." She could be an ally if I need it._

Catching his eye in the mirror she asks, "So what exactly did Alexis tell you?"

A slow innocent smile curls on his face, "Why Kate, I believe her exact words were that her favorite step mom candidate needed a lift up to the cottage to rid my wonderful boss of an evil ogre." _Good Lord, he hires people with his sense of humor. I cannot believe she spelled it out like that. Her step mom? Well of course if Castle and I can work this out I would be eventualy. Okay Kate we're getting a little ahead of ourselves._

What could one do except laugh at the statement and expression. "Seriously, that's how she put it? With her vocabulary you'd think she'd have done better." _Although that was a pretty good picture, and I definitely like that plan._

"If you really must know, she added that it would be in my best interest to aid you in any way I can. And she assured me that my job would not be in jeopardy even if I went against a direct order from Rick because this would all work out for the best in the end. With faith like that in you, there's no way this can fail. Miss Alexis usually gets her way where her father is concerned, it's a good thing that she's a good kid or we all might be in a heap of trouble. Smarts like that and a bad attitude would be no fun. And you know, I can count on one hand the number of times she's left the glass up in this car and every time it's because her mother was insistent. Oh, she said to be sure and remind you to call her later. I'll probably check in with her when we get there because she'll want to know we arrived."

"How long have you worked for the Castles Michael?"

"I've been working for the Castles since Alexis was 4, at that time I was just security, but as she's grown Rick has asked that I be her personal driver as well. We've become good friends. For what it's worth, she's talked about you a great deal. You've been a good influence on her and she looks to you like a big sister."

"So you were around for his second marriage and divorce? Not to pry too much, but what do you know about the situation with Gina?"

"Yeh I was around. Chris, Rick's driver, was not around at that point and I think that's one of the reasons Rick took his car to the cottage. He knows the trips there give me a chance to visit my sister so he usually swaps with Alexis. But if he really did take Gina with him, he knows I would have been none too happy to have her back in my car. She and I never got along...They didn't date very long. She was his publisher, that's how they met and then she started parading him around like some trophy. They dated for a few months and then eloped to Vegas. Alexis wasn't even there with him. It was just wrong. Gina never really liked Alexis, and the feeling was mutual let me tell you. Rick was so spun around between Meredith leaving and the publicity for Storm, Gina just kinda snuck into things. Being his publisher she was always out with him, and then he got tired of constantly being paired with different women in the media so she suggested that they get married. Don't get me wrong, they were friendly and there was spark. But I always got a user vibe from her. And if she's got him up there at the cottage all to herself, I hope he really does have to work on his novel because her career is the only thing more important to her than owning Richard Castle." _Good to know._

"So I'm on my way up to see him and I'm not sure of my plan exactly. This all just kind of happened so fast. Can I run some ideas by you? Feel free to make suggestions…"

"Sounds good, go right ahead."

"Well he's up there with her willingly so technically he's not kidnapped, I can't go in gun drawn to kick ass. Although I definitely would like to kick her ass. Maybe scare her a little. My thinking right now is that she's going to meet his character, Nikki Heat. I may be the inspiration, but neither he nor anyone else has necessarily ever seen me act in her character. If you know what I mean. "

"I think I get you, you're the basis, but she is part Rick and part you. I think I like that idea, and on the off chance that Rick is having problems working on his book up there, actually meeting his lead character might be just what he needs." _He's gonna be blown away that you pursued; and he'll definitely appreciate the outfit you're wearing to do it._

They continue to make plans as they near Southampton_._ Beckett's stomach knotting with each mile they cover. _Girl, this is your shot. You've got to fight for what is yours. I only hope it really is mine like everyone thinks._

About an hour later Beckett is drawn from her thoughts when the car slows down and Michael lowers his window.

"Evening Cameron. How's your night going?"

"Michael, good to see you man. Chris was by a few days ago with the boss. Who you got there?"

"Actually, I've had the pleasure of Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD for company this evening. She'll be staying up at Ma Fuite for a stretch with us. You may see her running the beach in the mornings, no cause for alarm. I think Alexis was sending you a picture for reference."

"Yep I've got it, you're all set. Enjoy your visit Detective." The gate barrier lifts to let them pass onto a winding road lined with gated drives. _No wonder Alexis made me take the car._

Having discussed a basic plan outline with Michael and settling on the action to take place, Beckett pulls on her stilettos and fluffs her hair, checking her look in the mirror she grabs piece of Juicy Fruit. _This is it._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Au****thor's Note - And now, Chapter 3! I've read this a thousand times over and made changes then changed them back. I hope you find this just enough :-) ~B2**

Minutes later Michael is pushing a button on his visor and a gate to their right slides open. Beckett strains her eyes to see her surroundings in the dark.

"I'd put the driveway lights on, but that would alert them to our arrival, I think we want this to be more of a surprise."

She forces as smile at his thinking, "You would be correct in thinking that. You seem to have some experience in this type of thing, should I be concerned?"

"Nah, Alexis likes to sneak up on her dad a lot. She doesn't sneak away. Quite the opposite of the norm my mistress. Like I said, she's good kid. So basic layout real quick. We're going to end up at the circular drive in front of the house. I'll get out, grab your bag and then walk you inside like I've been doing it for years." Easing to a stop Beckett looks out her window at the impressive two story 'cottage' lit only by the moonlight. Looking at the windows, she can see that there are still lights on inside. _Someone must be up. Here goes nothing._

Michael steps from the car and grabs her bag from the back. Handing her out of the car he shuts the door firmly behind her and strides up the 8 steps to the front door. With one glance at Beckett he inserts his key and moves forward through the entrance with purpose. _Almost daring someone to defy him. Alexis would be proud._

Following Michael inside she takes a moment to gather herself, recalling Michael's detail of the floor plan. _There's time for awe and exploration later. Your presence is needed here, if only to satisfy your promise to Alexis, you've got to talk to Castle. This is your time. Right now you are Nikki Heat._

Heat raises her eyes as she hears a startled cry and a crash of something breaking from her left. _The great room wetbar. Probably a glass. _Rotating on the ball of her left foot she squares herself to the oncoming shrieking blond.

"What the devil are you doing here? Michael, what is the meaning of this! How dare you!" Her face is ugly with wrath.

With all the charm of an old English butler, Michael makes his presentation, barely containing his mirth at Gina's discomfiture. "Gina Cowell, meet Nikki Heat, I believe you were hoping she'd make an appearance. Well, maybe the hope was just on paper…All the same." Turning his back to Gina he gestures to the eight paneled Mahogany door across the room to her right, past the dark trestle dining table. "Rick will most likely be in his study, Detective Heat. I'll just put your bag upstairs in your room and make arrangements." He moves forward past the overstuffed chocolate suede couches to the grand staircase curving up to the second floor.

"You cannot go in there, he's working" Gina spits. "And what arrangements does he think he's making, you're not staying here." Hands on her hips Gina tries to maintain a façade of control. _What the hell is she doing here? This is a disaster! He's supposed to be alone with ME._

Snapping her gum Heat focuses her full attention on the smaller woman. Taking a few steps closer, the clicking of her six inch stilettos echoes in the chamber of the great room. "I can go in there and I will go in there. But there are some things we need to get straight out here. Let me tell you how this is going to go. First I am staying, and you are leaving." One withering glance from smoky eyes silences the publishers protest. "Second, you will no longer be anything more than his publisher and if I find out you so much as call him to ask a decorating question, you will never see another word of his writing. And don't doubt it. As Nikki Heat, I will find out, and I can do that. "

Gaining courage Gina speaks, "I think that is up to Richard, Kate. He wasn't complaining last night about the nonprofessional side of our relationship. Or this morning when he made me coffee and begged me to stay in bed a little longer with him." _He made her coffee?_

Beckett struggles to keep her composure, bile rising in the back of her throat at the picture just painted for her. _'Just promise me you won't let her get to you. She's evil.'_ Tamping down her doubt and emotion she continues on as Nikki Heat. Michael enters her peripheral vision pausing on the stairs, waiting. _No reason to miss the show, this could get good. Plus you know the boss is gonna want the details later. _"Regardless of what may or may not have happened here in the last couple days. I'm sorry to inform you that Richard's love is not up for discussion or debate; Nor is his heart, devotion or loyalty. They all belong solely to the one who will never and should never be second in his life. I am here on a favor to her, and I will not let Alexis down."

"Sniveling brat."

*SMACK* Heat slaps her swiftly on the cheek leaving an angry red welt. "No one talks about Lex like that, least of all you! Now you listen up, and be sure to get all of this." Shocked into submission by the sudden attack and intensity burning in the eyes of the woman before her, Gina lifts her hand to her face and for the first time really looks at her opponent. _All business and hot as hell in red. No nonsense, no weakness. Quick to act and no back down in her. OH MY GOD. This is what he sees. She really is her. No joke, no parlor trick. The real thing._

Recalling Michael's words from earlier, Heat takes a gamble. "Now you have a decision. You can go home with Chris, who I believe is pulling the car around now." Throwing a glance at Michael she sees him nod in the affirmative as he turns to head back up the stairway. "Your bags are ready to go. As I said, you have a choice. You can leave now and keep your best-selling, award-winning author meal ticket and your reputation intact or you can stay here and try to fight for the man whose heart you know nothing about and lose it all in the process." Letting her mask slip for just a moment Kate continues, ""You see, you want him for what he can get you, the money he will make you. I love him simply for the man he already is." _I cannot believe the first time I admit that out loud it's to his ex-wife._ Heat waits for a response, impatiently tapping her toe on the bamboo hardwood. The petite blond leans against the overstuffed armchair, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, trying to say something. Michael comes down the stairs carrying two shoulder bags and dragging a suitcase. _He already knew the answer._

Growling in defeat, Gina concedes, "He's all yours. Just make sure I get those damn books on time!" Nikki smiles victoriously.

"Oh you'll get them. And don't worry; I'll make sure he adds more heat to them for your readers. As much as they like the mystery, they really love the Heat." Michael escorts Gina out the front door and Kate turns her attention to the large study door, eyeing it with trepidation. _Where's Heat now girl? How am I gonna do this? Nikki or Kate? Who needs to get in there first? Gina was a cinch compared to this._

Michael returns to find her mulling in the same spot as when he left her five minutes earlier. "If I might make a suggestion…"

Grateful for his interruption, she focuses herself and inclines her head toward him, "Please do."

"Nikki Heat was needed to deal with Gina, but if I may be so bold to point out…" She nods. "While the man behind the door is writing Nikki, it's Kate he knows and Kate who Alexis sent up here."

Shaking herself she absorbs his words and sheds the remnants of Nikki Heat. "Good point, Michael." _Now just how exactly to do this._

"If there's nothing further, I'm going to park the car, call Alexis and turn in for the night." He turns to leave out the front door.

"I think I'll be good, thank you, for everything."

Turning back momentarily he smiles, "My pleasure Detective. I'll probably go see my sister first thing tomorrow. But should you or Rick need anything, just call. I sent Chris to check on Alexis after he drops Gina off." Pulling the door shut Michael leaves behind a very anxious Kate Beckett. _It's now or never. If at first you don't succeed at the precinct, follow him and try again._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thank you all for your patience! I'm leaving this week for vacation and I wanted to post something before I left. I plan to work on this while I'm away so look for a post in two weeks! :-) Thank you for all of your reviews and encouragement! This conversation was tough, but I think I got a little bit of both characters, let me know if it's too OOC ~B2**

Steeling herself, Kate moves toward the study. _Michael said this was soundproof, will he hear if I knock? Why is this so damn complicated? I was supposed to just tell him at the party and then we were supposed to come up here together. He would have shown me how to get him._

As it was she had taken so long to figure herself out, the door to the study opens, and a sleepy-eyed Castle emerges. Turning blindly he hits a panel and a touch screen is revealed, "Damn woman left all the-"

"Castle." She breathes it so lightly that if his body hadn't tensed she would have thought it was too soft and he didn't hear her.

Slowly he turns, rubbing a hand over his eyes in disbelief at the vision before him. "I must still be dreaming; Nikki Heat is in my living room." A nervous smile lights her face as she leans down, removing her stilettos, enjoying the feel of the cool wood beneath her bare feet.

"Nikki's not here Castle, just me."

"Kate." He breathes her first name like a prayer and takes a few steps toward her. Stopping abruptly he looks around warily, waiting to wake up and for the whole thing to fade away. "Gina?" His eyes travel behind her taking in the glass shards lying on his living room floor.

"She's not here either Castle, Nikki sent her packing." A full blown smile appears on his face, taking the last few steps he stands before her and takes her hands in his. "Thank God! You know, not even halfway up here I realized that I'd made a horrible mistake. She had interrupted us and I never let you finish. She drove me crazy within the first hour."

"But she said you…hmpffst." Tutting, Castle lifts his finger to her lips, still clasping her hand.

"Now Detective Katherine Beckett, I have two things to say and then you will tell me all about this surprising yet welcome visit. First, I want you to understand that whatever she said is most likely a lie. From the moment we got here I locked myself in the study. I only came out when I knew she was by the pool or asleep. My bag is even still in there. So trust me, whatever she told you, it was pure fiction to further her own purpose. And the second thing you must know is that you are always welcome, wherever I am." He emphasizes the comment with a charming Castle smile and stands looking at her expectantly, waiting.

"Well…I…That is…Castle?" His smile grows at her nervousness.

"Yes Kate?"

"Can we sit? I feel a little off kilter without my heels." Her laughing eyes tease him and he chuckles. Taking her elbow he guides her around the shattered glass to the couch. Smirking he pats the seat beside him, meeting her gaze with smiling eyes. "Why of course Detective. What was so important you had to do God knows what to come see me and employ Nikki Heat to chase away my ex?" _Emphasis on ex._ "For that matter, how did you manage to get in here?"

Drawing a steadying breath Beckett dives in. _Damn him for being so stinkin cocky._

"Ok, I need you to promise not to interrupt, promise me Castle." At his nod she continues. "I came up here to tell you that I broke up with Demming. Obviously we did not go away for the weekend at the beach. I'm up here at this God-forsaken hour to talk to you about…" She hesitates momentarily losing her confidence in his reaction. Nudging her knee with his, Castle encourages her to go on, his face completely serious at her words, even as his eyes flash with hope. _Oh Fuck it. _"I'm here to see…talk about…Us."

He swallows, raising an eyebrow, "Us?" _Us? What about us, does she not want me to consult anymore? No way, she wouldn't come up here to tell me that. _Glancing at her, he sees that she's nervous about whatever is she's trying to say, looking everywhere, but at him. _Ohhhh. Us! This could prove to be very interesting. _

_Nice Fireplace. The view from the kitchen must be amazing. What kind of wood is that? _Her eyes flit from side to side before coming to rest uneasily on his chin. Speaking softly she decides to put it all on the line. _It's what I came up here to do. I was miserable at home. _

"Recent circumstances have brought some things into focus." Finding courage she raises her eyes to his. "I've always been good at holding myself away from people. You call it playing on the safe side. I always thought that's what I had to do to get my job done. But then you came barreling in, pulling my pigtails, ignoring instructions, challenging me, frustrating me, putting yourself directly in my path and I couldn't get around you." She smiles softly before continuing. "You slowly drove me insane to the point where now my morning coffee doesn't taste right without the sweetness of your smile as you hand it to me." Ducking his head he opens his mouth to speak, but she shakes her head. "There's more."

Lifting her right hand from his grasp she strokes the smile crinkle that appears by his eye at her words with her thumb. "I came up here to finish what I was trying to tell you the night you left with Gina. I felt that I owed it to both of us, no more assumptions, no more double meanings. Just this." _Here it goes. _She gasps a breath, her heart beating rapidly at the thought of her confession. "You upset my apple cart, and I have no desire to collect my apples until I know that I have you."

His gaze searches hers as he absorbs her words. _...until I know that I have you._ Reaching out he pulls her to him, meeting her soft lips with his own in a sweet affirming kiss. Pulling back slowly he smiles, "Don't ever doubt that you have me."

Sighing she leans into the comfort of his embrace, stealing another quick kiss before she continues. "So to answer your other question, I had no idea how to find you. Calling you was out, so I called Alexis. I told her what happened and she jumped right into my planning. I was just going to drive up, but she insisted on sending Michael to bring me to your doorstep…" _Note to self, raise her allowance or maybe she'd like a shopping spree…Hmmm. Gotta do something for Michael too, oh and see if he has a story to tell me. Wait she's still talking, something about being soundproof… _

"Oh! Yes, the study is soundproof, and no I wouldn't have heard you knocking. I'll show you how to work the intercom." Then striving for nonchalance he asked, "Did you want to tell me what happened with Gina?" _Don't look curious, don't look curious._

Beckett shrugged and mumbled into his shoulder. "I went Nikki Heat on her ass. But you had better finish that book; I don't feel like dealing with her again." _It was draining. _Watching her face closely, he could see she was tired. Looking at his watch he realized it was after 1 o'clock. Kissing her forehead and then trailing kisses lightly down her jaw he could feel her smile against his lips. "I promise I will finish the book posthaste. It's late Kate. I think I should take you to bed. You're falling asleep on me. And while I am not opposed to the idea I'd rather it was in my bed. _And after some very naughty activities, but not tonight. Tonight is just us being us. Being here. Finally. Together._

"What makes you think I'm sleeping in your bed, Castle? She groans sleepily. _God she looks so cute all curled up. I'm allowed to think she's cute right? Maybe cute isn't the word I should use if I'm going to ask her about it. She might have her gun hidden somewhere. _Chucking softly he moves out from under her, she watches lazily from the couch as he returns to the study, emerging moments later with a large garment bag slung over his shoulder. Revealing the panel again he touches the screen in various places and lights around her begin to flicker off, eventually the only light shining is illuminating the staircase.

Stepping over to the couch he shakes her shoulder. "Beckett? Kate. Do I need to carry you upstairs like Alexis?"

She stirs, slowing unfolding from the warmth of the couch. "I'm coming."

Slipping his arm around her waist they make their way upstairs. "So, where's your bag?" Frowning down at her he asks, "You did bring a bag, right? Or if not I can get you a shirt to sleep in…" _You'd be adorable in the blue one I have in mind…_

Her brow furrows. "No, no. I brought a bag, but I'm not sure where Michael put it. He took it upstairs when we first got here."

"Well, we'll just have to find it then. It'll be a fun game of hide and seek." _If he's smart, I know where it is, but for now we'll just play a little. _


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thank you for coming back! My sincerest apologies for not updating sooner! This story would not cooperate so I walked away for awhile. Luckily last night inspiration struck and I wrote a chapter; which could maybe be a final chapter, but it's possible that you readers will want more fluff and possibly some smut…Please read and review. ~B2

Chapter 5

_Plus she needs to know what's where_. Following the curve of the freestanding staircase, he opens the first door on his left, revealing a bedroom in muted blues and greens with a white four poster queen-sized bed in the center. "Nope, no bags in here…Next?"

Stopping before the next door he looks down at Beckett yawning beside him. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have put them in here, this is Alexis' room, but you never know." A quick glance inside this room shows vibrant purples and yellows with light wood furniture, peeking in she can see the door along the far wall is open to an attached white bathroom. "No bag."

Beckett groans at his game, "Castle, aren't you the least bit tired, I'm all in here and you've got energy to spare."

"Why Detective Beckett, did you expect me to not live up to your twelve year old on a sugar rush ideal? I wouldn't want to let you down." Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "Shall I carry you to check the remaining rooms? I did nap this afternoon."

"No Castle, no carrying. I just want to sleep, lead on please." _Why do I get the feeling that he already knows where my bag is…_

The next three doors prove to be a two more bedrooms, and a hall bath; leaving only one door remaining to their right. "So, this'll be the winner then. I happen to know for a fact that this room contains the most comfortable bed in the house. It also happens to come with a companion, should you so choose."

Twinkling eyes look down at her bathed in moonlight from the window at the end of the hall. "And I really do hope you choose." _God his voice is so obscenely sinful. _He throws open the door to the master suite revealing her black NYPD duffel innocently reclining on a luggage stand at the bottom of a king sized bed, which is covered in a dark chocolate and butterscotch patched suede comforter.

_Very masculine and very Castle. _She walks into the room and tests the bed then runs a hand along the padded suede headboard. "Very nice Castle. Very you." Moving back toward him she wraps her arms around his waist and leans up to purr in his ear. "This companion you mentioned, are they good at giving massages?" At his wide eyes and mute nod, she continues, "Then I most definitely choose for them to stay, I would love a good massage in the morning when I wake up."

Growling lightly at her teasing he slides his bag off his shoulder and picks her up, taking a few steps forward to drop her on the bed. Leaning over her he says simply, "You are the lady of the house, the lady of the house always gets what she wants. I am here to personally guarantee that you want for nothing in any capacity." His lips meet hers in a kiss that is tender and inviting. Her tongue swipes at him and he opens to her, his tongue tangling with hers in a dance as old as time. _Now is not the time to get carried away. Sleep is needed. We have plenty of time to play. _With a light sigh and a pop he pulls away, breaking the kiss. He nuzzles her head, then turns to grab her bag and pull her off the bed as he moves determinedly toward the master bath. "You go ahead and get ready in here; I'll just be down the hall for a moment." Turning swiftly before she can protest, he picks up his bag and heads out the door.

Alone in front of the double sink Beckett looks in the mirror smiling at her messy hair and smeared lipstick. _I guess he did like the red._ Giggling softly, she opens her bag and pulls a soft gray tank top and shorts out of her bag. Nudging the door mostly closed with her foot she lifts the halter over her head and pulls the tank on. Shimmying out of her jeans, she slips into the sleeping shorts and smoothes her top down. Biting her lip she digs her toiletries bag out, removes a hair elastic and swipes her hair into a loose bun, then dives back in for her face wash and toothbrush. _Not like it'll be the worst he's ever seen me. I don't usually wear much make up anyway. Plus this eyeshadow is smudging into my eyes. _Turning on the water she splashes it on her face and lathers on the cream_. Ahhh, the tingle of clean smooth skin, gotta be one of the best feelings in the world. _Two arms wrap around her from behind and two lips place one kiss on each shoulder blade as she rinses her face and reaches for a towel. _Thinking of the best feelings in the world. _"Castle?"

"Um, yeh. Just grabbing new linens from the closet in here."

"I am not linens, although I'm almost done in here." Looking in the mirror she meets the eyes of his reflection. "What?"

His face softens, "I just cannot believe you're here." Turning in his arms she pokes then kisses his nose. "Believe it, and there's nowhere else I'd rather be. Now git, I'm tired and I still need to brush."

Grabbing the sheets from the closet he notices her pulling things from her bag. "Missing something?" She sighs, "I think I forgot toothpaste. Or maybe I figured you would have some. Either way..." He nods toward the vanity. "Top right drawer, I like cinnamon, hope that's ok." _I know; it's your favorite...so I was hopeful at one point._ Smiling he passes through the doorway into the other room, leaving Beckett to finish in peace.

Moments later Beckett emerges to smirk at Castle struggling with putting the bottom sheet on the bed. _Adorable. Navy blue pajama bottoms with a white tank. Nice._ A rumpled pile discarded by the door draws her attention briefly. "Why are you changing the sheets?" Standing he huffs his frustration and gestures helplessly with the ill fitting elastic corner. "I was trying to get this done before you came out. When I pulled the covers back earlier I realized that of course Gina was sleeping in here and the sheets smell like her perfume. I'm sorry."

_We're not perfect, we're both adults. Now he looks like a lost puppy. _Stepping over to him she takes the time to eye him head to toe before taking the offending milk chocolate fabric and flicking it into submission around the mattress corner. Straightening she reaches for the top sheet in his hands; handing him a corner she walks around the bed so they can finish making it. Finally she speaks, "Castle, neither of us claims to be an angel or a saint." He nods in agreement. "We both have a past, and because of our partnership we both know quite a bit about each other's past already. This feeling between us, this change into something more is new, but we are not. This isn't your usual beginning to some Cinderella fairy tale. This is us, and we are anything but conventional."

Catching his eye she leans down to lift the comforter off the floor. "If this is going to work, we need to focus on the future, not the past. If we can't make a bed to lie in together we might as well just quit now." Slowly she looks down at the now made bed and reaches across toward the pillow he extends. "I think we make a pretty mean bed." Instead of grabbing the pillow she tugs at his wrist causing him to lunge forward and fall onto the bed. Tumbling after, she pins him to the bed, pausing to grin above him sweetly before scrambling beneath the fresh sheets. "Can we go to bed now?" He follows suit, reaching to turn off the light before pulling her into a loose embrace. Kissing her head where it rests on his chest she can feel his chest rumble as he says, "Hey Kate?" She smiles up at him, raising her eyebrow in question. "I'm glad you stormed my Castle." Laying back down she sighs sleepily, "God you're cheesy."


End file.
